U.S. Pat. No. 9,162,627 discloses a console assembly including two opposed, flexible members adapted to hold an article therebetween at a convenient, centrally located location within a motor vehicle.
This document relates to a new and improved article retainer assembly having the ability to securely hold various every day use items where they can easily be reached in the motor vehicle. Advantageously, the article retainer assembly is particularly versatile and useful for a number of applications such as holding cell phones or other electronic devices, writing utensils, credit cards or other useful items. In some embodiments, the new and improved article retainer assembly also allows one to easily transport items to a location remote from the motor vehicle.